


Early Days

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy finds something unexpected in River's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

There was a Dalek infiltration force invading the space station outside. Amy bit her fingernails as she leaned against the Tardis console, waiting.

The Doctor and River had both forbidden her to leave the Tardis. They said this was a dangerous situation and they needed to be able to move quickly, without being seen. Amy had objected, but River, a young River this time, had given her a very Mels look and reminded her of the time she'd _insisted_ on going to the hard rock concert with her.

They'd both ended up in jail.

Amy sighed and rubbed her face. The Tardis gave a little lilt to its background hum, encouraging. Amy smiled and patted it. It wasn't like she had a lot of experience with Daleks. Besides the Doctor had basically grabbed River and dragged her out when the screams started.

Amy could hear the gunfire and grating Dalek voices even in here. The Doctor had assured her, not very convincingly, that she'd be fine, the Tardis was in a closet and there wasn't room for any Daleks to get in.

River had had a particularly virulent look in her eyes as she'd adjusted her gun. It had reminded Amy how early this River was, so close to the violence of Mels, but already doing time for the Doctor's murder.

The floor lurched again, jolting with the space station outside. Amy stumbled and River's diary, which she'd dropped on the chair when the Doctor dragged her out, fell to the floor.

Amy bent to pick it up. She heard an explosion from outside, and a triumphant yell that could only have been River's. The floor stabilized. Maybe this was where River got her reputation with the Daleks, Amy considered.

River had been so scary when she'd come down those stairs, saying the Dalek had "died." She'd looked like she could have killed an entire Dalek army at that moment.

Amy picked up the diary and dusted it off, it had landed open, face down. She noticed how many of the pages still looked pristine, new, all square-edged and neat.

She bit her lip and looked toward the door. She might not get a better chance.

She flipped the book up and looked inside. Blank pages. She thumbed through back to the beginning where the pages were worn and rough, stained with mud and one page with a corner charred off.

She couldn't read it. Mels always did have lousy handwriting. And what wasn't chicken scratch was in that weird geometric Time Lord script.

Until the last page.

Amy grinned. She bit her lip and covered her mouth with her hand, looking over her shoulder at the door. Her eyes shining. She giggled.

There, in the middle of the last page was a businesslike draftsman's drawing of the Tardis.

But all around the edges of the page was sketched a fancy border of entwined roses and hearts and guns, with loopy girlish handwriting written over and over all through it -

"Mrs. Doctor, Mrs. Doctor-Song, Mrs. Song-Doctor, Mr. Melody Pond..."

~*~

* * *

  
_For more stories by this author click[here](../../users/betawho/works)._   
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._   



End file.
